


and it was all indigo

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cock Warming, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NonBinary!Reader, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Prompt Fill, Self-Insert, Stress Relief, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bold of you to assume i know how to tag this, gender neutral!reader, slurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he had become notably stressed within the past five days; he had a rather important presentation to give at work and to say that he was nervous was an understatement. feeling very much like him in this moment, you flickered through your mental dictionary for words to better describe how he felt:overwrought, apprehensive, solicitousyou’d be lying if you said you hadn’t pulled up the thesaurus on your palmhusk for help.





	and it was all indigo

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 
> 
> "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh," 
> 
> i also just want to give a quick disclaimer! the reason i always stick with writing the same private part area in my nsfw fics is because:  
a) i write for me and  
b) i am trans and this is what i am comfortable with writing
> 
> it's important to me that whoever is reading this to know am in NO way trying to deliberately exclude anyone or any type of anatomy from my fics; this is just what i'm comfy with in regards to the intimacy of these types of fics. 
> 
> okay okay okay - enjoy!

as you calmly rummaged through your bag to find your comfort clothing, you heard Galekh frantically rummage through his office. you had been staying with Galekh for a few days (five to be exact; not that either of you had been counting) and you had yet to see him get as worked up as he was currently.

he had become notably stressed within the past five days; he had a rather important presentation to give at work and to say that he was nervous was an understatement. feeling very much like him in this moment, you flickered through your mental dictionary for words to better describe how he felt:

_overwrought, apprehensive, solicitous_

you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t pulled up the thesaurus on your palmhusk for help.

as the words of a song that reminded you of your indigo lover began to serenely spill from your lips, you slowly rid yourself of your day clothes, you folded them neatly and returned them your bag. you were quick to situate yourself onto Galekh’s bed; you were even quicker to choose a Grubtube video to watch.

before you wormed your way underneath the covers, you stretched your arms over your head, letting out a squeaky, high-pitched groan. as you arched your back and extended your arms further, you felt your hoodie ride up, a gentle breeze caressing your exposed stomach.

“Darling, have you seen the-? _Oh,_” Galekh’s cheeks were colored a heavy indigo as he took in the sight of you (donned in only a hoodie and your underwear) as you stretched.

“oh...what is it you have to share with me, my love?” you raised your brows as you set your arms down, hands resting in your lap, giving him a curious head tilt.

“You looked…look…very nice. **[1] [2]**  
  
**[1]** There are far superior words to describe you than “nice”. However, I am currently quite embarrassed and am unsure of what to say.  
  
**[2]** You very much take my breath away.”

all you could do was give a bashful smile as you laughed endearingly. 

“well, come over here, silly! don’t be a stranger,” he cautiously approached as you beckoned him closer. you were quite surprised that he hadn’t explained the technicalities of your figure of speech; it was something he frequented. you noticed his walk was tentative, almost as if he had something to conceal. 

“what, no corrections for me today?” your smile remained plastered on your features as you mumbled to him, fidgeting with the hem of his turtleneck sweater, needlessly straightening it and adjusting it. Galekh hovered over you, the bridge of his nose against your forehead. his hands were on either side of you, gripping the comforter below rather tight. his breathing was rugged as he panted, you almost felt the way his chest trembled as he struggled to regain his breath. he seemed as if he were restraining himself, keeping himself at bay. 

“hey, it’s alright. you’ve got this, okay? it’s just like any other presentation, it’s nothing you haven’t done before, right?” you cupped his flushed cheeks in your hands, nuzzling your forehead against his nose. you felt him nod against you, tongue darting out to lick his chapped lips.

“Thank you...**[1]**

**[1]** However, that isn’t what is currently flustering me,”

“oh? well, what’s bothering you then-? _oh,_” you felt Galekh’s hands begin to knead at your thighs with a firmness similar to when he held onto the comforter. you slowly turned the rest of your body to face him, his hands kneading further up your thighs.

“I think it might be beneficial for me to put my work aside for a little while. **[1]**  
  
**[1]** ‘Just take a break and come back to it when you’re ready,’ as you say.” Your breathing heavily sputtered as Galekh’s recital of your own words zoomed up your spine while he began to massage the apex of your thighs with his thumbs.

“I presume you were getting ready to lay down,” he kissed both corners of your mouth, massaging your thighs with a more intense, eager grip (he knew you enjoyed when he exerted his strength).

“Why don’t I help you relax? **[1] [2]**  
  
**[1]** As we are both relatively anxious people, this will be good for the both of us.   
  
**[2]** Plus, after seeing you stretch the way you were, I want nothing more than to ravish you right now.”

“yeah, alright,” you let out a shaky sigh at his proposal, letting him take the reigns this time around. in an instant, Galekh was on all fours above you. he kissed you fervently, your matched moans and sighs bleeding onto connected lips. he spread your legs and continued to knead and rub over your hips and the upper part of your thighs. an occasional thumb ran over your underwear which caused you to whine into his mouth.

  
"Galekh please, Galekh please,"

  
"Eager today, are we? **[1]**  
  
**[1]** I am only teasing; I am rather eager, as well."

  
"ah, yes, yes. i know we, ah, both want this, right? we both need this, please," you mumbled and whimpered against his jaw as he ran his thumb over your wet core again, sending a rather high voltage of electricity up your spine. it was laced with a powerful component that often made it stronger: arousal in its purest form. 

  
"Galekh, Galekh, yessss-!" any attempt to keep your head up vanished after he repeated the motion again, letting his thumb press in between your folds to circle a few times. you felt his knees shift against the bed as he re-adjusted, letting out a groan as the tightness of his slacks rubbed against his bulge. your eyes slipped shut as you panted heavily; you vaguely were aware of Galekh getting up to discard his slacks, the heat of your arousal diminishing all of your sense, besides touch, greatly. it was rather astounding how quickly your lover left you completely winded, even if the two of you had just began. 

  
in a normal instance, Galekh would take his time kissing down your chest and up your thighs, softly biting at your stomach and your love handles. he would press kisses to ticklish areas to make you laugh, coming back up frequently to press a sweet kiss to your lips. however, as the both of you were rather desperate tonight, this did not happen (not that either of you minded).

  
he scooped you into his arms only to move you closer to the other side of the bed. he gave powerful, rough squeezes to your hips and thighs as your tongues sloppily collided. you yelped rather loud as you felt two of his fingertips prod at your entrance only to be filled with his fingers immediately after. he wasted no time pumping into you, causing you to orgasm as soon as he began to speed up. he knew you were quick to orgasm; he also knew you had a rather high stamina. you whined against the heat of the room as he kissed your neck, sucking a hickie or two onto your collarbone. it was a rule the both of you had to never leave a hickie on a place that couldn't easily be covered.

  
he kissed all over your chest atop your hoodie, knowing your discomfort with showing your chest. you chanted for him, called for him, pleaded his name as his mouth latched onto the apex of your thighs, which caused you to giggle and squirm. he growled possessively as he claimed your core, licking and sucking and now pumping three of his fingers into you. your arms were splayed above your head as you moved your hips into his mouth with the rhythm of his tongue and jaw. you lost track of how many times you wound up cumming before he pulled away. sitting back on his heels, he wiped his mouth and hand on his sleeve, panting ruggedly. he watched you heave and squirm via post-cordial bliss. gods, he could look at you forever, listen to your moans and playful quips for hours on end. Galekh was the master of planning ahead and yet, he had no idea as to what he would do without you. 

  
"hey, Galekh? you okay?" you looked up at him through your eyelashes, eyes sleepily falling shut once again as your head lulled to the side. you widened your eyes as you blinked back awake, looking up at him with a solemn expression.

  
"I...I've never been better," he leaned down and captured your lips with his, purrs and chatters of all sorts rolling over his lips and onto yours. tenderly slid his hands underneath you, he picked you up with ease and placed you atop his lap. you knit your arms firmly around his neck as he adjusted his legs to a position that wouldn't cause them to go numb.

  
"yes, yes, yes, yes-!" you whined into his ear as his bulge filled you to the brim. you moaned and grinded your hips down against the sensation of the tip of his bulge folding in on itself in order to fit more soundly within you. you let out a constant stream of moans as his bulge thrashed and as Galekh rolled his hips up into you.   
gripping tighter with one arm around his shoulders, your other hand trickled down his clothed chest to his nook. Galekh grunted and bucked into your touch as you folded your fingers atop his clit. you let out a yelp as you felt that particular thrust up against your womb.

  
"I'm sorry, my love, I'm sorry,"

  
"s' okay; just unexpected," you both gave apologetic kisses to each other's cheeks. Galekh remained mostly still aside from the gentle roll of his hips against your hand as you circled over his clit. you began to speed up as you felt his bulge react within you, squirming and prodding impossibly further up into you.   
"Yes, oh, yes, that feels s-so good. Keep going, please, please don't stop," Galekh progressively began to fall apart to your touch; slurry leaked from him in tremendous amounts. he began to roll his hips at a more frantic pace, moaning and grunting up a storm as he made an effort to thrust into you rather than let his bulge do the work for him.

  
as you convulsed around Galekh's bulge, you reveled in the feeling of cool slurry pumping into you. it was a feeling that you felt you'd never get tired of; it always gave a pleasurable kick to your final orgasm.

  
"We forgot a bucket, dear. **[1] [2]**  
  
**[1]** It is rather unfortunate, considering slurry does leave a stain.   
  
**[2]** Luckily, my comforter itself is navy blue. The stain might not be as apparent. We'll see after it's washed." you let out a mere groan in response to your lover, slumping against him. you heard Galekh chuckle as he adjusted you in his arms, letting your legs fully fall to rest against his hips. your cheek melted into the side of his face, particularly against his jaw bone.

  
"I love you so much. **[1] [2]**  
  
**[1]** I don't know where I'd be without you.  
  
**[2]** Thank you for being here for me."

  
"no thanks necessary, big guy. i love you so much, too," you stumbled over your words as hot tears fell from your eyes. as you hugged your indigo lover, you buried your face into the crook of your arm, weeping softly.

  
"i love you, too!" your reply was muffled within your arm.

  
"Oh, please don't cry, darling. It's okay, it's all okay," he shushed you delicately as he cradled you, rocking you back and forth.

  
"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to start crying,"

  
"Why are you sorry, my love? **[1]**  
  
**[1]** You did nothing wrong!"

  
"i don't know!" an endearing laugh rumbled within Galekh's chest as he held you in your overly emotional state. when the calm after the storm rolled over your shoulders, Galekh ever so slowly pulled his bulge out of you, a high-pitched yelp escaping your lips. he shushed you tenderly, grimacing at the amount of slurry that poured out onto the comforter below. it looked like neither of you would be sleeping in bed tonight. 

"I think it's time to get cleaned up, darling. How does a bath sound? **[1] [2]**

**[1]** Warm water will help to further soothe the both of us. Plus, it sounds heavenly over the feeling of my reproductive material, does it not?

**[2]** You're about to fall asleep, anyhow. I'll clean you up." 

"yeah, that sounds nice," you mumbled dreamily as you lazily kissed his cheek. as Galekh moved to pick the both of you up to head to the ablution-trap, you traced his freckles with the tip of you pinkie finger, seeing the lines for the countless constellations they created as you did so. 

"you know you mean the world to me, right? i think about you all the time, even when i'm with you, you know that?" Galekh gave you a glistening smile as your eyes; his eyes gleamed with a bright veneration. he kissed you tenderly, pulling away an inch only to delve back in when he didn't have a verbal response.

"it's okay if you don't have the words, you don't always have to have them," the next kiss he gave you, his lips were sealed against yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written about this boy in a LONG time! the title of this is inspired by "yellow" by coldplay!
> 
> this was written as a continuation of a prompt fill on my friendsim self-ship blog! 
> 
> og post is here:  
https://yourfriendsimf-o.tumblr.com/post/188141408435/46-with-u-and-galekh-eyebrows
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! i'm glad to be back; kudos and comments are appreciated :-)! if y'all like this i might write about gal and the reader taking a bath together :')


End file.
